Alone With the Baron
by SamuraiWolf94
Summary: What happens when Vi attempts to solo Baron Nashor but ends up facing not the weakling copy of the Rift but the REAL ONE? The most feared Void God in all History, Nashor! Now Vi shall learn to never again solo him... (Smut and rape)
1. Defeated in Battle

Since the arrival of the new champions Vi had decided to spend more time in the Jungle, training and testing different builds in order to do better and be able to beat the new favourite and more efficient junglers.

After hours of training battling against bots, Vi had dragged the match to take hours until she had finally came up with the most efficient build and decided to see if she would be able to solo the Baron, something she still wasn't good at. As Vi cleared both sides of the top Jungle and getted the Krugs and Gromp's buff to aid, she quickly healed herself with the crab before step into the Pit.

It had been almost three hours since her training had started and Nashor, after feeling and spotting the Jungle's Monsters being butchered again and again over hundread of times had decided to seize the chance she had once again defeated the Drake for the seventh time to prepare herself for the 'final battle' and replaced places with his weaker copy of the Rift.

Nashor's twelve eyes blinked as his Void aura with tones of purple and lavender would slowly fill the air and it almost looked like Vi had stepped inside other 'Dimension' the moment the crossed the Pit's entrance. Clearly the Buff would last longer and be more powerful than before and the pink haired woman smirked while clashing their gauntlets. "Finally, I shall defeated you Nashor!" Vi stated and charged forward after the gauntlet fully charged, giving the first strike.

Nashor's legs mvoed as he roared loudly and the nearest one sliced the air to try strike Vi at same time his spiked tail would suddenly raise from the waters and twist while raising, hitting Vi and knocking her up as a set of tentacles lunged to whip her chest and knock her down and against one of the walls. Vi grunted at the hit, though standing up quickly before charge both gauntlets and punch, dashign against Nashor to avoid another slash of tentacles and began smashing her fists against the abdomen and sides.

The worm-snake like God roared and moved back, a new wave of tentacles swirling around before dive at her as the spikes of his tail grew from the ground, forcing the officer to jump back, straight into the line of his acid spit that fell onto Vi.

"Urgh! Disgusting~!" Vi spitted some that had entered her mouth, gasping as she felt it burn lightly and her clothes and armor slowly begin to melt. "You will pay for this!" Vi stated and lunged forward, avoiding and punching through the tentacles in her away before devlier a double punch at same time, barely avoiding a tentacle mouth that lunged at her and alternated her punches between Nashor and the tenta-mouths.

All seemed to go well until Nashor would attempt to spit again as he let a couple tentacles slither under the water and wrapped them around Vi's ankles and feet, squirming them wildly to both take her off balance and swinged her like a baseball's bat, though slamming her to the wall hard.

More tentacles would move and bit by bit she was both slammed and slapped back agaisnt the wall as the wave of thirty tentacles bited and beated her around like a ragdoll. **Something was wrong!** This wasn't how the Baron figthed and Vi struggled to get out of the tentacle dome-like that had formed, assaulting her from all directions. Her gauntlets charged as she dashed out of them and in desperation activated the eletric pulse.

Both Nashor and Vi groaned and screamed as Vi released a high voltage of eletricity into the water; causing her to almost pass out as Nashor curled backwards, his sensitive tentacles clearly affected by it and a vengeful glare along with a silent roar of rage. Vi recovered first, resilient as she was and smirked, moving to punch Nashor's leg on the bone like claw that would keep him up, feeling her stamina start to fade and smited him, gaining time to dobule punch him and dash away from the tail that attempted to hit her.

"Sorry Nash, not today!" Vi had a smirk from ear to ear as she punched quickly, watching the flames from her Sunfire Cape grow and using all of her strenghs to beat the Void God. However Nashor's healt was still higher than Vi and with a roar he fully took the next set of attacks before a massive and ehavy wave of his Aura suddenly expanded, knocking Vi back and more acid fell onto her, a handful of tentacles wrapping around her to force her underwater.

His golden eyes glew bright as he watched her surface to meet a tentacle mouth that bited her neck and collarbone hard, another sinking its teeths on her abdomen and legs. Vi struggled and grunted, watching over a dozen tentacles swirling around and slashed her; Nashor lunged forward to bite her in half. As expected Vi dashed barely but with a twist of head he still managed to hit and knock her down once more.

The moment Vi stood up to knock and jump over the tendrils of flesh that shifted into sharp spears, scratching but not injuring her deadly, Nashor's tail erupted from the ground exactly where she landed, knocking her up while the twirling tail cut through the weakened armor and clothes. This time however, as Vi flew up, all tentacles wrapped tightly around her as two mouths bited her elbows and shoulders, another tentacle wrapping tightly around her neck as her limbs were pulled apart and six tentacles both wiped her exposed chest and abdomen from the front and six more whipped her back as hard as possible.

" **FOR ALL THAT IS WORTH, I SHALL PUNISH YOU NOW~!** " The tentacles let her go but before she would even be half way down the tail swinged at her in the blink of an eye and savagely slammed her to the wall as the Void aura grew, the air in the Pit becoming harder to breed.

Vi screamed in pain and exhaustion, feeling her body sore and barely able to stay awake as blood tainted the water bellow her. It was only too late she noticed a wave of tentacles around her arms and in a scream of pleading tears filled her eyes as Nashor teared and ripped her gauntlets. "...N-No..!" Vi muttered before glimpse a wave of tentacles punch her through the wall before pull her out and drop the beaten officer by Nashor.

" **DO YOU ENJOY YOUR PUNISHMENT, VI~?** " Nashor laughed.

"...B-Bast-AAGGHH!" Vi's world spinned upon the tentacle slap and the following uppercut, but even without her weapons she stood up and and punched the nearest tentacle; unfortunatelly for no use. Once more the sea of tendrils forced her back down before the tentacles began to raise her, all twelve cuddly-like tentacles wrapped around her legs, waist, arms and neck.

A slimy tentacle slowly shifted into a cock as it rubbed against Vi's asshole and her eyes went wide. "N-no...! Y-You wouldn't..." Vi managed to speak, fear in her voice mixed with rage. She wouldn't be vilified by Nashor, by this **monster**.

" **BUT I WILL~!** " Nashor's chesmire cat said all and any complains were shut as he merciless forced a pair of two inches thick tentacles shifted as cock down her mouth and throat, immediatly swirling and squirming them inside the cop's throat while thrusting them raw and hard, letting the slime covering them to act as a lube and deepthroated Vi as the tentacle by her female hood slapped her and soon all remaining tentacle-coks would be rubbing and grinding agaisnt her balls, cock, buttcleavage, breasts, cleavage, armpits and body.

If their was any doubt left, now it was forever gone. She was about to get raped by Nashor.


	2. The Price of Defeat

Vi gagged loudly as she struggled agaisnt Nashor's tentacles holding her hopeless. There was no warnings or gentle acts to even let her body take in the aphrodisiac to ease any pain Vi would feel during the wild and 'savage'/wild session of sex incoming.

Nashor's tentacle-mouths moved to suck onto her breasts, latching onto them as its teeth nibbled at the base of her breasts while the snake-like tongues swirled and lapped around her hardening nipples, slurping and coiling around them as the tentacle-mouths suctions increased by the second until a vacuum like sound would reach Vi's ears; her breasts being sucked like anyone would suck a nipple at same time her nipples were skillfully licked.

'NOOOO~!' Vi though in her mind as the tentacles by her cock wrapped around the base, slowly vibrating and moving along her sides before two cuntacles rub her rod, moving up and down in different directiosn as the two tentacles also wrapped around her malehood rubbed and grinded against her balls and cockhead with the cockheads.

" **DO NOT WORRY, I WILL GIVE YOU A CUNT TO FUCK...~BUT YOUR ASS WILL BE MUCH MORE FILLED THAN MY CUNTACLES~!** " Nashor cooed, his eyes glowing and his voice echoing in the depths of her mind at same time he teasingly filled her with images of what he would do to her. "GET OUT OF MY MIND, FILTHY BEAST!" Vi thought as an unwillingly buck of hips would happen and she would slurp, gag and moan lightly muffled against the two cocks thrusting and pounding her mouth and throat, drilling and bulging the officer's throat.

There was no warning or tenderness as two thick tentacles with three inches thickrubed and grinded along Vi's buttcrack as two smaller tentacle cocks shifted back to normal tentacles and spreaded her buttocks before one tentacle mouth moved and eagerly pushed it's snake like tongue all the way, lapping and wiggling as it rimmed Vi and slurped more, coating her insides in order for the penetration to fit with as less resistance as possible.

Vi grunted, though a small enraged moan would escape her lips as she struggled to breathe through any gaps the tentacles would give; every twenty seconds they would pull out for three to five seconds to cock slap her face before change places with two more dive back in, all four tenta-cocks having their fun with her mouth as Nashor pleased.

After five minutes of her mouth and throat being used and abused, her breasts being sucked like vacuum and nibbled on; her cock being grinded and rubbed by cocks and cuntacles; her balls being humped from bellow by one of the three inches cock as her butt was massaged and her asshole intennsively rimmed; the tentacle mouths slowly pulled away to nibble and lick her inner breasts and cleavage whiel the remaining three mouths moved. At the end leaving four tentacle mouths licking, biting and sucking onto outter and inner breasts as the tongue which had been rimming Vi and the sixth tentacle mouth lapped at her bballs, taking each gently in their mouths.

The two tentacle cocks withdrew from her cock as the cuntacles moved into position, the first one rubbing Vi's cockhead against its labia as the other moved onto the woman's face to grind against her as she was forced to deepthroat the cocks, smoothering and causing Vi to inhale the femalehood's aroma. " **ENJOY IT, FAT HANDS~!** " He joked before the cuntacle just sink down, almost as if swallowing the whole lenght in one go and smacked its pussy lips against Vi's hips.

The cuntacle's inner walls clenched and clamped tightly as small tendrils of flesh seemed to form from its walls and massage along the lenght as Nashor moved the cuntacle up and down in a fast bouncing like rhythm, sometimes even withdrewing the cuntacle fully as the tendrils of flesh coming from it would tease and rub against the cockhead and urethra, vibrating idly, before slam back down.

Vi couldn't help moan as she still struggled, feeling she was just a toy for the Void God as the thick tentacle that was now poking her asshole after the tentacle mouth rimming her left began to vibrate while pushing, attemtping to enter her insides by any means necessary; which it did after forcefully shrink, thrust, twirl and twist inside her like a key in a keyhole and return to its normal thickness.

Vi's eyes opened even wider as she arched her body and squirming widly, thrashign around and screaming in pain as all she could think was 'STOP! STOP! YOU WILL TEAR ME OPEN! FUCKING BASTARD! **DIEEEE! STOP IT NOOOOOW! PLEASE!** "

But Nashor only smirked the image of several tentacles pounding and thrusting in and out of her rear flooded Vi's mind and the cuntacle clamped and clenched harder than any real pussy, its insides even vibrating softly as it moved in sync with the cock, taking Vi's whole lenght as the cock inside her ass would pull out to the cockhead; and slide back up when the cock would pound and thrust wildly, ramming and drilling Vi's perfect back entrance to the point she would feel her intestines being poked and the cock twitch.

" **AS I PROMISED~!** " The tentacle cock shrinked in thickness as the other thick one slithered inside and for the next minute both tentacles just ravaged Vi's ass as Nashor pleased. By now the tentacle cocks inside her throat would had pulled back so the cuntacle would be rubbing quickly against her lips.

Vi's fighting spirit and will were surely greater than anyone else in Runeterra but not even she outstanded this; her throat was sore and she was once more forced to get her lips to work, this time to lick and suck at the cuntacle once she would understand for every second wouldn't please it her face would be smoothered until she was craving for air.

The double assault to her ass and cock soon brought her to orgasm as the cuntacle latched onto her base, tendrils moved to squeeze Vi's cock and massage her whole lenght; the cuntacle clenched and clamped as fast as her heartbeats and the tentacle mouths sucked each ball firmly, licking across every inch of skin until Vi moaned into the cuntacle, cursing herself and cumming thick ropes of seed; she **wouldn't** be broken, not her or not now.

The cuntacle sucked her cock dry before suddenly pull back and switch places with the other by her face. If Vi had any hopes there was nothing more Nashor could do other than fuck her to exhaustion, it vanished the moment her cock was once more engulfed by that hot and moist cunt. However not only the tentacle cocks inside her pounded her even harder than before as a wave of more tendrils attempted to slither inside and spread her to gapping point, the cuntacle where she had previous came began to feed Vi her own cum.

The pink haired Jungler gagged and slurped, outraged by this but unable to not swallow some to not choke with the flood filling her mouth. Nashor chuckled as he thrusted all tentacles in inside her in and out with speed and bliss, clearly enjoying pounding her ass as if it was a way to teach her a lesson.

Vi lost count of time as she was abused like a living fleshlight until her cock was once again milked dry due the aphrodisiac slime present inside the cuntacles and that had been caressing her malehood since ever; not only that the tentacle cocks were twitching like crazy inside her, clearly meaning Nashor himself was about to release a huge load inside her.

Vi moaned and grunted, feeling her body betray her as she came once again inside the cuntacle; not only that the cuntacle that had been pouring her own cum down into her mouth moved away and as she gasped for air two tentacle cocks dived back in all the way down her throat, humping wildly and franatically a handful of minutes before cumming at same time Nashor released a hot and long stream of hot spunk that painted Vi's inner walls. Nashor filled her asshole tot he brim, literally causing his purple and sticky seed to gush out from her rear like blood would gush out from a wounder artery and enough pressure to cause Vi to feel her stomach being filled by both extremities.

Moaning and squirming, Vi fought the tears that only now had began forming in the corners of her eyes. She had been defiled by Nashor and used as a cumdump. When both tentacles and cuntacles moved and shifted bac, Nashor casually dropped her onto the waters bellow her and pointed the remaining tentacles, shifted as cock. More over a minute Nashor taunted Vi by cumming all over her, painting her in **purple** before finally reach the end of his 'orgasm'.

" **HOPE TO SEE YOU AGAIN, VI~!** " He cooed with a melodic and harmonic voice, even if clearly devilish. As Vi panted and clentched her fists, Nashor laughed and gave her raised her rear one final and hard tentacle slap that caused the sore and exhausted officer to squee in pain and enraged pleasure before Nashor slithered away and the weaker copy of the Rift took place.

Laid down in a puddle of cum, Vi passed out, finally defeated.

She would have her revenge... one day!


End file.
